


Jaelousy Games

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jaeno, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Noren, jeno cries, leader mark, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nomin, yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin was jealous of Renjun for being close with Jeno, so he decides to do the same. Good thing Jungwoo is always there to help.





	Jaelousy Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when We Young teasers first came out so it's quite old.
> 
> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) (Watch me be not so much of a Jaemin stan.) also i post about my fics, nct and daily life there so please talk to me

To say Jaemin was jealous of Renjun, was a lie. No it wasn't. He despised the boy. Every time somebody mentioned his name his insides would twist. His organs knotting together. His throat got sore. He really hated the older boy, but still here he was. Sitting beside him smiling and laughing with him.

  
He had finally been allowed back to practice. Their upcoming comeback close. He knew all his members had missed him. He could feel it. The way their eyes checked up on him ever time they tried a new step. He just happened to not like one of them anymore.

  
Ever since he went on hiatus his boyfriend started hanging out with one member in particular. Jeno would never leave Renjun's side, and now that Jaemin is back they still never left each other. They had gone from being two to three and Jaemin hated it. He wanted Jeno for himself, but Renjun got more of that than him.

  
It wasn't before Renjun asked him if he was going to pick up his ringing phone he even noticed it vibrating. It was Jungwoo. A Smrookie he had grown close to being in the dungeon with him for months.

  
"Hey Jungwoo." He saw Jeno's eyes shift to him. Jealousy flickering in them. He got an idea. He didn't hear what the older boy said on the other side of the line. Answering only his imaginary question.

  
"Of course I can hang out. See you later." Six pairs of eyes bore into him. One filled with jealousy. The only pair he cared for. Jeno was going to feel what Jaemin felt. He was going to make him jealous.

  
An hour later he was running down the stairs. Not bidding goodbye to any of his members. Not turning around when he heard Mark question Jeno about him acting strange. Only thinking about making Jeno jealous and meet up with Jungwoo. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes soft and warm. His well built tall frame making Jaemin look like a stick beside him. Jungwoo was really beautiful. The type of beautiful you only saw in magazines after editing.

  
"Food? I'm guessing McDonalds." Jaemin laughed. Hooking his arms in Jungwoo's. It wasn't uncommon for him to do it. He did it all the time. He was clingy by nature, but he normally watched himself when around his members. Not wanting to cause a stir, but today that was just what he wanted.

  
"You know me so well." He watched Jeno out of the side of his eyes. Seeing him whisper something to Renjun. Jaemin leaning into Jungwoo to tell him to laugh as if he told him a joke, and he did. Catching on quite quickly.

  
Half way into his chicken nuggets and chips Jaemin started to grow bored. Jungwoo hadn't said a word since they left the SM building.

  
"Jungwoo? Why aren't you saying anything?" He didn't look mad. His eyes sparkled and he had a smile on his face. Chewing with delight on his burger.

  
"I don't know. I just felt you needed some time to think?" His statement ended in a question. Seeing the younger watch him questionably.

  
"Why?" Another chicken nugget gone. He really enjoyed them. He hated all the sauces McDonalds served, but he always went for chicken nuggets anyway. Eating them with ketchup or just alone.

  
"You wanted me to act as if we were dating in front of your boyfriend. Something must be up." Jaemin let out a understanding sigh. He wanted Jungwoo to be in on it, but he just didn't know how to make that happen. He thought his words trough carefully. Watching the older boy in front of him as he thought.

  
"Jeno is acting very chummy with Renjun. I just want him to feel what I'm feeling." Jungwoo nodded. Taking in every word the younger spoke. Feeding of the aura around him.

  
"So you want us to do the same?" He pointed from himself to Jaemin and back. Making it clear who he meant by us. Jaemin nodded slowly. Reading Jungwoo's face.

  
"Only for a little bit." His heart was hammering against his ribs. His entire body anticipating Jungwoo's answer. His face not changing. Hand on chin. Thinking.

  
"Sure. Does that mean I have to tell Yukhei?" Jaemin laughed. Jungwoo and Yukhei hadn't started dating yet, but everybody knew they would soon. Seeing the way they smiled at each other.

  
"Sure, just tell him to not tell anybody." And that's just what the older did. He texted his best friend, almost turned boyfriend, saying he was helping Jaemin out. Smiling as he hit send.

  
"So, what now?" He took the last bite of his burger. Seeing Jaemin practically breathing the rest of his chicken nuggets. They were gone in seconds.

  
"Now we gotta be spotted." Masks on their faces and backpacks on they walked everywhere. Some times catching somebody looking, or taking a picture. Never seeing any of them being uploaded. It took two hours before a picture popped up. It was them on their way to Coex. Walking to a train. It looked as though they were with somebody else, but that didn't change the messages popping in on both their phones. From best friend on Jungwoo's side to boyfriend on Jaemin. Jungwoo answered his, Jaemin didn't.

  
"Can I stay with you tonight? The NCT dorm is so cold compared to the trainee ones." Jungwoo nodded. Jaemin's bed was still empty after just recently moving back with NCT. It would feel good having the sunshine in their room again. Jaemin muttered a thanks. Texted Taeyong he would stay the night with Jungwoo, and snuggled closer to the older boy. Falling asleep on his shoulder on the train.  
They never got to Coex. Going home instead.

  
A worried Yukhei waiting in the living room. A hungry Hansol walking around the kitchen and a tired Kun asleep on the couch. Everything was just as it were before Jaemin left.

  
"Sorry, we're home now." Jungwoo hugged Yukhei. No kiss exchanged even though everybody could see they wanted it. Hansol walked out of the kitchen. A yogurt in hand.

  
"Oh, hi Jaemin. What's up?" Hansol was always able to read Jaemin's face. He could tell the second Jaemin's mood changed.

  
"Jeno is being close with Renjun." Hansol let's out a "ah I see". Knowing the feeling quite well after seeing his boyfriend kiss another member on the cheek on tv. He never mentioned it to him though. Feeling their relationship couldn't handle a fight right now.

  
The rest of the evening was spent with Jungwoo and Jaemin taking selfies and uploading them to Jungwoo's private accounts. More texts rushing into Jaemin's phone. Most of them from Jeno, but he ignored them. They also made dinner at midnight. Filming snippets of it and putting it on My Story on snapchat. Watching Jeno's eye go from 1 to 10 to 50 watches. Silently smiling to themselves. Seeing the boy get jealous.  
The four males that were actually awake went to bed at two. One last video uploaded on Snapchat of Jaemin snuggling up to Jungwoo. A low I love you muttered and another being said back. Seeing Jeno's eye go up to the hundreds. More texts rushing in.

  
Jaemin didn't even bother checking the texts when he woke up. Seeing he was going to practice in an hour, and would most likely be confronted by the other members.

  
Walking into the practice room Jaemin felt tired. His hair was messy, his skin looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks and his eyes were dead. He looked from Mark to Jisung. All six of the other members looking at him.

  
"You're late." Mark's leader voice boomed inside of Jaemin's head. He felt sick. He knew he wasn't though. Only tired. Checking the time he laughed at the older. He was five minutes late.

  
"It's five minutes Mark. Chill." Mark didn't chill.

  
"What do you mean chill?! You leave practice without telling us where you're going! You don't text your own leader about sleeping at another place, instead you text Taeyong! And on top of that Jungwoo spams social media of you as if you guys started dating! And when I called or texted you didn't answer! Not even this morning! You didn't even answer Jisung!" Jaemin only watched Mark. His face showing nothing, but boredom. He really hated when Mark got mad, but he was being stupid now.

  
"The rest want to have a go too? I'm sure I've pissed all of you the past 24 hours." His eyes met Jeno. His eyes were blood shot red. His face was puffy. He had been crying. Jaemin felt bad, but he didn't care. He had nine months of that look. Jeno could go one day.

  
"No, just dance." Mark shook his head. Seeing Jaemin's none interested state. He had hoped he would make Jaemin realise he had hurt Jeno yesterday, but it didn't seem to work.

  
Each step that day were heavy for every member. They could feel the tension between Jeno and Jaemin. Especially Renjun who was being shot daggers every ten seconds by Jaemin. He didn't quite know what he did, but he felt bad anyway.

  
Two hours later they took a break. Jaemin fishing his phone out immediately. Calling Jungwoo.

  
"Hey, honey." It was meant as a joke and Jungwoo took it that way. Mark didn't. Renjun didn't. Most importantly Jeno didn't. His tears threatening to fall again. He leaned his head on Renjun's shoulder. Searching for comfort.

  
"Yeah, 10 minute break." Everybody tried to give Jaemin space and talk with Jungwoo however he wanted, but they couldn't help themselves from listening.

  
"This sucks. I wish I was practicing with you and the others again." Tears streaming down Jeno's face he stood up. Walking over to a smiling Jaemin.

  
"If you want to be with Jungwoo so bad why don't you just get hurt again?! Or be lazy. I don't know. You choose." He felt mean and he was. He looked at Jaemin's face searching for any remorse, but he didn't find it. Only anger and jealousy.

  
"If you're so sad why don't you just go to Renjun? Ask him to kiss your sadness away! You know what? Fuck this. I’m going to Jungwoo’s practice" Jaemin stormed out of the room. Shutting the door behind him with force. Making it shake.

  
He went straight to Jungwoo's practice room. Complaining to him about Jeno the entire way there. He couldn't believe he could do that. Get mad at him for hanging out with Jungwoo. The older only answered whenever he was needed.  
He only watched Jungwoo and Yukhei practice. Not wanting to do anything. He ignored the messages coming in from his members. Even when Yuta started calling him he wouldn't pick up. He didn't want to see his members for a while.

  
It took him an hour to call his manager. Lying. Saying his back started acting up again, and that he won't be able to join the comeback. He felt sorry for his fans, for his members, but they waited nine months. They can wait longer. His mind drifted to all the times his members had acted as if they were six, not seven.

Feeling his stomach knot. He had been mad at them back them, and he was now too. He was still in Dream even if he wasn't there.

  
"Jaemin, you've been here for four hours. I'm sure they're worried." Jungwoo and Yukhei were taking a break. Sitting on each side of Jaemin, as if he was going to run off somewhere.

  
"I know, but I told them I would be here. If they were so worried why not just come check?" He looked straight into Jungwoo's eyes for the first time since he came. Making the older stare back.

  
"At least answer Yuta. He has even told Hansol who is in Japan. He has called us for an hour straight." Jaemin felt bad for the other two, but he wasn't sure. He really didn't want to talk to them.

  
"Can't you do it?" His eyes shifted to the floor. Looking at its every detail.

Observing a floor he himself had spent countless hours on.

  
"Fine." Jungwoo stood up, took Jaemin's phone and found Yuta's number. Calling it. One ring in and a heavy breathing boy answered. Jungwoo hadn't talked to Yuta in forever.

  
"Jaemin?" Jungwoo could hear Yuta being relieved. His breath calming down.

  
"No, it's Jungwoo. Jaemin doesn't want to talk to any of you right now." Jungwoo's organs twisted as he heard a silent sob on the other end. It wasn't Yuta crying. He got that much, but he wasn't sure who the crying boy was.

  
"Okay, can you tell him that Jeno is sorry?" Yuta was quiet. His breath still heavy, but quiet. Jungwoo watched as Jaemin stood up, walking up to him. He reached out his hand, asking for the phone.

  
"Hey, Yuta." The breath on the other side hitched.

  
"Hey. You okay?" Jaemin could hear the sobs too. He just knew who they belonged to. They were Jeno's.

  
"Yes, is Jeno okay?" It was a stupid question really. The sobs only getting louder, hearing words being muttered.

  
"No, he's so sorry Jaemin. Please come home. He won't stop crying." Jaemin looked first at Jungwoo, his eyes attached to the floor, then at Yukhei, looking straight back, then at himself in the mirror. Seeing himself look messed up. As if he himself had been crying, but he couldn't remember if he had.

  
"On my way." He ran out the room. Bidding a quick goodbye to the older boys. He ran and ran. He didn't stop until he was outside their apartment. Only hearing footsteps here and there. He put his hand on the door handle. Pushing it down. His breathing quieting. He heard the sobs loud and clear when he opened the door. He heard voices trying to calm the older boy down. Yuta, Mark, everybody. The only one he couldn't make out was Renjun. His heart gave a twist.

  
Quiet steps and hands gripping each other he nervously walked in. Watching the scene unfold. Jeno was on the couch. Yuta in front of him, Mark behind. Both saying sweet nothings to him. The rest of the boys were sitting close by. They too trying to make him feel better. His eyes traveled from person to person. Finally settling on Renjun. He was sitting far away from the rest. Having a hurt smile on his face. His eyes meeting Jaemin's for a second.

  
"Sorry." Renjun waved his hand as to tell him he had nothing to apologise about. Jaemin made his way over to Jeno.

Pushing the other people out of the way. Making all of them leave the room.

  
Tear filled eyes met warm ones. A hurt boy looking at a sorry boy.

  
"I'm so sorry Jaemin. I shouldn't have acted like that. I just got jealous. You're always together with Jungwoo." It took him a while to finish speaking. Loud sobs stopping him every word he said.

  
"Jeno, its fine. It's me who should be sorry. I made you jealous just because I was jealous of you and Renjun. I'm sorry." A tear slipped down his face. Not caring to dry it. Jaemin instead want for Jeno's tears. Drying them. One after one.

  
"I'm sorry. I should have known." Jaemin shook his head at his boyfriend.

  
"It's not your fault. I should have just told you." He wrapped his hands around Jeno. The other doing the same. The tears abruptly stopping.

  
"I know. You're so stupid." Jaemin looked at the older. No tears were falling.

  
"You tricked me." A smile crept up Jeno's face as he nodded. Jaemin hitting him lightly on the should. A smile evident on his face too.

  
"Jerk."

  
"You love me." He was right. Jaemin did love Jeno.

  
"I do." A salty kiss was exchange. Jaemin smiling into it. Finally having Jeno for himself. Even if he did trick him.

  
No matter how hard the members tried to make him join the comeback he didn’t want to. He wanted rest. His back not being properly healed yet and his heart not quite ready for promotions. Still he joined every practice to watch the other members dance. He even helped with some of the choreography.

  
Renjun had eventually become a part of Jeno and Jaemin’s friend group. Jaemin not being jealous of him anymore.

  
Many kisses was shared between the two at practice and many more shared right before Jeno’s comeback stage. Jaemin was happy for his six friends and he would always be. No matter what.


End file.
